


was it worth the fight?

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Michael/Maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: alex only sees maria when he kisses michael. alex and michael learn to talk.[title: a terrible ride from lizard boy]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idea courtesy of a prompt given to me on tumblr: Could you maybe write about alex not being able to forget that the thing with maria happened? Like them finally getting back together but when things get steamy he sees michael and maria

Alex had never been in on a date.

In high school, that wasn’t actually an option.  In the Air Force, there wasn’t exactly time or opportunity.  Most of his experience with men was random hookups and, well, Michael Guerin.  So, when he found himself getting ready for his first real date  _with_  Michael Guerin, it was nothing short of surreal.

Michael had spiraled downward after Caulfield, Noah, and Max dying.  He stayed with Maria for four months before  _she_  dumped  _him_ because he was wasted almost every minute of the day and was getting arrested more times than he really should’ve.  Isobel had come to Alex in a truly concerning state and had begged him for help.  They needed Michael to get Max back, but Michael needed to have something on his mind other than anger and alcohol.  Alex found it hard to say no.

So, with the help of Kyle and Liz, the four of them dedicated an absurd amount of time to helping Michael Guerin.  Detox for an alien proved to be even worse than it was for humans.  He’d gotten violent, he’d lost control, he’d spent more than one night crying on Isobel’s bathroom floor.  Alex would be lying if he said it was easy to watch.

However, the Michael that came out of it was a Michael that made him lose all train of thought.  He was softer without alcohol fueling him, he was somewhere between that teenage boy Alex had fallen in love with and the man that had insisted he wouldn’t look away.  Michael had apologized more than once to Alex for all the wrong he’d done and it coaxed apologies out of Alex himself.  They’d somehow managed to repair something between them without even thinking about it and it had Alex feeling more lost in love with him than before.

At first, that had scared the shit out of him.  Michael had stood him up to go hook up with his friend and that was something that was extremely hard to forget.  Even though he understood what had driven Michael to make that call, he still felt insanely insecure over being forgotten by the man who was at the forefront of his mind every single day since they were 16 and he’d seen Michael shirtless and sunbathing beside Isobel in the bed of his truck.

However, it got a little easier when Michael assured him that’s not exactly how it happened.  Alex was on his mind, but agreeing to  _meet up_  with Alex hadn’t been.  Them agreeing that had been a fleeting moment smashed in between so much life-altering bullshit that he’d forgotten what day it was, much less when he should’ve been back to talk.  Michael had insisted that he’d literally just told Isobel that he loved him, it was just hard to process and he wanted something that didn’t feel like it might kill him if he lost it.  Admittedly, it felt like a good lie, but Alex willingly bought anything that came from the sincere face Michael had been wearing for a long time now.  He wanted Alex to know everything, no lies.  Alex was his family, he deserved it all.

That made it significantly easier to be in love with him all over again.  All that love was amplified when they started hanging out more and more, getting to know each other better than they ever had.  Sober Michael was funny and playful and loud.  He cooked a lot, he sang a lot, he worked out a lot.  And, not-so-surprisingly, sober Michael was beautifully powerful.  The control he’d managed to have over his abilities hadn’t even been considered before, but without shit tainting his system, it proved to be a lot more than that.  In a good mind, Michael was gifted beyond understanding.  He could move multiple things with little focus, he could  _feel_  people’s energies before they even walked through the door, he could fuck with the molecular structure of objects in a way that made it hard to even comprehend.

He could heal a bird with a broken wing.

Alex had been with him when he’d healed that bird outside the cabin.  It was nothing more than a fledgling and Michael had taken to it like it was second nature.  Alex had watched with blinding adoration as Michael cradled it to his chest and created some makeshift nest from pine needles, watching it for a moment before asking Alex for tweezers to which he complied.  He came back with them only to see something on Michael’s face he didn’t recognize.  Michael had picked up the bird and brought it to his chest once again.  And then his hand began glowing.  They were both more than a little speechless when the bird took flight.  Alex had to rub his back when he threw up a few seconds later with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Within a month of building on those newfound abilities along with Isobel, they managed to work together and get Max back.  For the first time probably ever, Michael was happy.  Like,  _really_  happy.  He was doing good in so many aspects of his life and Alex was more proud than he could even comprehend.  So, when Michael had approached him saying that the only thing he was missing was them being together and asked him to go on a real date, Alex couldn’t say no.  He didn’t want to say no.  Finally, they were both in a place where they could be together and be healthy.  Somehow, it felt new.

And, when Michael showed up at his door with a flower in hand, Alex was suddenly 17 and in a teen rom-com.

“Uh, hi,” Michael said, holding out the flower, “This is for you.”

Alex smiled, “Thanks.”

After putting the flower in a vase, they got into Michael’s truck and started heading towards the restaurant.  It was weirdly tense as they sat there as if they hadn’t already seen each other naked or have emotional breakdowns.  Of course, going on a date would feel like more pressure than, you know, dying.

“So, uh, anything new?” Alex asked once they finally got to the restaurant.  Michael looked over with a sweet smile.

“Not much since I saw you yesterday,” he teased.  Alex felt his face turn red and then silently cursed himself for acting like a teenage boy.  “Oh!  Max is going back to work tomorrow.  They gave him his job back.”

“That’s awesome!  I know he was worried he wouldn’t be able to,” Alex said, again fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Also,” Michael said tentatively, shifting in his seat, “I’m thinking about going to school.” Alex’s eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I want to do something more with myself, you know?  I know I’m smart, I could do it.” Michael said.  He had such a sweet face that it made it hard for Alex to be upset at the idea of him leaving.  They were just getting started.

“That-that’s amazing, Guerin, seriously.  I hope it all works out.  Where are you thinking of going?”  _Please say something nearby, please say something nearby._

“Uh, I don’t know yet.  Probably just gonna start with like online classes and stuff, see if I like it.  I don’t know, I haven’t thought it all through, I just know I want to do more.  It feels good doing more.” Alex was almost convinced this was actually a dream.  The man Michael had turned into was dreamy.  “Obviously, I’ll still work on cars and shit.  I like working with my hands.  I’m good with them.  But you knew that.” Yep, dreamy.

Things began to get a little easier as the night went on.  They ordered separate plates but shared the food they’d ordered.  They were able to laugh and smile and enjoy each other knowing this was the real deal.  There was no confusion.  They loved each other and, even though it took eleven years, they finally got to be together.

Driving back home, however, had Alex feeling anxious.  Regardless of their history, this was technically their first date.  Were they allowed to kiss?  He hadn’t touched Michael in so long even though his body literally ached for him and the idea of leaving this night without a kiss was torture.  Staring at Michael in the driver’s seat looking happy and healthy and  _good_  made him want even more than that.  It’d been so long.

Michael walked him up to the door and they stared at each other, suddenly once again in a bad teen movie.  Should he make the first move?  Should he let Michael?  Should they just hug or shake hands?  This shouldn’t be so complicated.

“I had fun tonight,” Alex said, trying to make sure Michael wouldn’t leave when he was still trying to figure out what to do.

“Me too,” Michael said, giving that beautiful smile of his.  Why was this so hard?  They’d kissed and had sex a million times before and under way more confusing situations than this, so why was it suddenly hard?  He didn’t want it to be hard.  The whole point of working on them as people before they worked on them together was so it wouldn’t be so hard!  It wasn’t fair, he’d spent so much time working on things only for it to‒ “Can I kiss you?”

Alex blinked hard, “What?”

“Can I kiss you?  I didn’t know if, like, that’s what you want and I don’t want to assume and then go in for it and then be wrong and upset you.  And-and I know sometimes when you get that spacey look in your eyes you don’t like when people touch you, so I was just asking.  Because I really, really want to kiss you, but I don’t wanna like‒”

“Yes, absolutely, do that, kiss me,” Alex said, nodding his head as a stupid smile found his face.  Michael relaxed with a sigh.

“Okay, good, good,” he said, taking one more big breath as his eyes did that dumb thing where he looked Alex up and down.  Well, it wasn’t dumb, but it made Alex feel dumb.  It was that type of look that made his brain short circuit.

Michael cupped his face in his hands as he moved in, leaving a short and sweet kiss on his lips that felt oddly reminiscent of their actual first kiss.  He pulled back just enough to make sure it was okay and it really, really was, so Alex pulled him back.  One kiss led to another, happy laughter spilling from them helplessly.

This was good.  This was what he was waiting for.

That is until Alex’s back hit the door and all he could see was when Michael had done the same thing to Maria in the middle of the Wild Pony, right in front of him, a few months back.

Alex pulled away sharply, discomfort coursing through his veins as he stared at the man he loved.  Michael furrowed his eyebrows in concern, tilting his head.

“You okay?” Michael asked softly.  Alex shook off the image in his mind and nodded, bringing Michael back to his lips.  He was a good kisser on a bad day, a good kisser when he was drunk and sloppy, but kissing a completely sober and of-sound-mind Michael was something he hadn’t actually done since high school.  It was good.  It should’ve been amazing.

Except Maria probably got it first.

“Wait,” Alex said, placing his hands firmly on Michael’s chest and pushing him away.  Michael took even more voluntary steps back to give him space.

Alex was struggling and he didn’t know why.  He’d fixed his relationship with Michael, he’d even sort of made up with Maria.  They’d talked multiple times about why she did what she did.  Not only had she promised she wouldn’t do it again and then did, but she dated him.  She dated him for months in front of Alex, kissed him in front of Alex, stopped  _talking_  to Alex all together.  She’d been a bad friend and she knew it.  She had admitted on more than one occasion that Michael was the first decent guy she’d liked in a long time and she was hoping he would be worth it.  But she also wasn’t aware of the history she was putting herself between.  Alex said he couldn’t forget, but he promised to try to forgive.  He thought he had.

He guessed he hadn’t.

“When’s the last time you kissed Maria?” Alex asked.  Michael furrowed his eyebrows.

“Huh?  Alex, I haven’t even seen her in weeks, she won’t talk to me.” Michael told him.  Alex was aware of what he meant, but god his word choice couldn’t have been worse.

“So you’ve reached out to her?  You’ve, you’ve tried to get back with her when we were in the middle of fixing things?” Alex clarified.  Michael’s eyes widened.

“No!  No, I’ve been trying to apologize to her.  I used her and I feel awful about it.  I mean, I liked her, but I knew I wanted you and I just… I’ve tried to apologize.  I swear I haven’t been with her.” Michael promised.  Alex nodded slowly as he tried to push her out of his thoughts.

But he couldn’t.  And that pissed him off.  For months, Alex and Michael had been replacing their negative memories of each other with overwhelming positives.  He no longer saw a mutilated teenager or a broken adult, he saw a genius who was kind to a fault.  His Michael-centric dreams had gone from torture and misery to sweet domesticities and blush-worthy passion.  A future with Michael was finally tangible and right there in his grasp‒but he couldn’t enjoy it.  For a moment, he hated both Michael and Maria for it.  At the end of the day, though, Alex could only blame himself.  He couldn’t just let himself be happy.

“I think you should go,” Alex whispered.  He kicked himself when Michael’s face collapsed into sheer panic.

“Wait, no, Alex, just tell me how to fix this.  I’ll do whatever,” Michael insisted.

“I don’t know, Guerin!  I-I can’t kiss you without seeing her.  I don’t know how to make that go away,” Alex said, groaning as he let his head hit the door.  “I… I just need some time to figure everything out.”

“Alex,” Michael whispered, “Did I ruin us for good?”

Alex breathed out slowly, “I honestly don’t know.”

Michael turned around, his hands covering his face.  This was so fucking unfair.  His whole body ached for Michael’s touch, every inch of his skin all but screaming to feel his.  But his brain wouldn’t let him.  If he couldn’t now after everything that had changed over the recent months, how would he ever?

Why couldn’t he ever win?

“Okay,” Michael sighed, turning back to face him, “I’ll give you time to figure out where to go from here.  I’m sorry.  I really hope… I hope I didn’t fuck us up,” Alex nodded curtly.  Michael’s sad eyes looked over him a few times.  “Alright, I’ll see you.”

Alex rested his head against the door, watching him walk away.  It felt like a wild twist of events seeing him walk away, especially considering how utterly amazing the night had started out.  But, seeing him so upset struck worry in Alex, quickly reminding him that regardless of what Michael had done, he was also a recovering addict.

“Michael,” Alex called.  His head turned with that pained look all over his sweet face.  “Don’t drink, okay?  You’ve been doing amazing, don’t this stupid situation mess you up.”  Michael gave a small smile, nodding before healing towards his truck.

Except, when he reached the door, he paused.  Alex’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion and he was about to ask if he was alright before Michael swiftly turned and started coming back towards the cabin with a newfound determination.

“You know what?” Michael started as he stepped onto the porch, “We  _will_  figure this out‒but together.  Almost every issue we’ve ever had could’ve been fixed if we’d just fucking talked, but we were always so bad at it.  But, lately, we’ve gotten really good at the whole talking thing and we’re gonna fix this.  I love you and you love me and we have literally gone through too much bullshit for something like this to be the end of us.  Look, I’m gonna give you some time to yourself, but know I’m not giving up.  This is only our first date, we don’t need to have sex or even make out.  We’re gonna… gonna go slow and become a real ass couple until there’s no doubt in your gorgeous mind that you’re the only one in the world for me, Alex Manes.  We’re gonna see shitty movies together and cuddle on the couch and I’m going to take you on picnics and shit.  I’m gonna make you fall in love with me all over again so that our past doesn’t even matter.”

Michael had said a lot of romantic things in the time Alex had known him, but somehow this decision to communicate through the bump in the road of their relationship felt like the biggest moment in his life.  Alex couldn’t even help but smile even though he knew that he still had shit to do before they actually fulfilled his promise.

“Okay.  Let’s work through this together then,” Alex said softly.  He wanted to kiss him so badly that it nearly hurt, but he wasn’t about to ruin another moment tonight on the off chance his brain was still doused in Michael’s tongue down Maria’s throat.

Michael took a step closer, “We’re fuckin’ cosmic, baby, the universe is gonna have to try harder.”  Alex snorted, the smile still plastered on his face as Michael kissed his head and then his cheek before taking a step back.  “You have a good night and you brainstorm some ways to get your mind full of Michael and Alex, not Michael and Maria.  I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you, good night.”

“You brainstorm too, Guerin.  Love you, night.  Drive safe.” Alex said, grabbing his arm just long enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips.  That he could take.  That didn’t feel tainted.  It was when shit got heavier which, again, was unfair.  But he had a new wave of hope that they’d be able to work towards that again.  Michael brought a fucking person back to life‒he could help bring back their relationship.

Alex watched as he walked away again, only this time there was a bit of a skip in his step.  It was much better than him being sad.  Actually, literally, anything was better than him being sad.

Whenever the truck was out of sight, fatigue hit Alex.  He’d been on his prosthetic for way too many hours and the emotional roller coaster the last 30 minutes were had him feeling exhausted.  He managed to drag himself to the bathroom and drew himself a bath, sinking into the hot water as he brainstormed.  The longer he thought, the more it seemed like there was only one real place to start.  It wasn’t a place he was excited to start, but he was willing to do what it took to be with Michael.  So, when he got out of the bath, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Maria.

_Can we meet up tomorrow?  I need to talk to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk with maria

“I had a date with Micahel last night.” **  
**

Alex decided not to beat around the bush or even acknowledge Maria’s reaction.  He was here for closure and that’s what he was going to get.  He’d tossed and turned the entire night, planning a way through this. He and Michael had worked through a ton of shit.  He refused to let this be the end.  He fully intended to call after he left his brunch with Maria and ask for a movie night.  This was step one.

“Why are you telling me this?” Maria asked cautiously.  She didn’t sound angry or annoyed or jealous, she sounded confused and scared to make a mistake.  Alex understood that more than anyone knew.

“Because,” he sighed, his eyes searching for the waitress.  Suddenly that mimosa she’d offered sounded much better than the water he’d ordered.  “We kissed.”

Maria still looked confused, “Okay, I’m happy for y‒”

“All I could see was you kissing him, touching him, having sex with him, and I had to ask him to leave,” Alex admitted.  Realization settled on her face in an instant and she leaned closer.

“Alex, I swear, I haven’t seen him in weeks, much less, well,  _any of that_.  I promise,” Maria gushed, sincerity coming off her in droves.  Alex held up his hand, waving away her apologies.  

“No, I know.  I just… I need closure, I think,” Alex said, “I need to know why you did it.”

Alex had ideas on the answer she’d give.  It had kept him awake the night he’d found out.  It rudely brought him back to when he was 15 and first came out to his friends.  Liz had immediately gotten excited that he could join in on the boy talk.  Rosa had rolled her eyes and said she knew, that her gaydar was never wrong and it wasn’t about to start with him.  Maria didn’t have much of a reaction other than ‘thank you for trusting me with that’ and you can tell me anything’.  She had kept that sentiment for so long.  

Maria was the first one he’d gone to when he had a crush on Riley Summers, a bulky football player who always told the other guys to leave him alone and required his help to pass science.  Maria had gone on a date with him prior, though, which had quickly ended Alex’s desire to talk about him.  He still stared, but that was it.

Part of him knew that the reason he kept Michael a secret was because he was scared for someone to crush his crush.  Michael was sweet and boyishly handsome and even back then would look at him like he was the only one in the world.  He wanted to live in that bubble where that was the case.  When they finally kissed, he thought that was it.  He’d never have to worry about needing to back off because his friends had dibs.  Alex had won the world’s most convenient prize: a boy who liked boys.  It doubled as the best prize when you factored in the part where he liked  _Alex_.

Obviously, a few years passed and he learned sexuality was a bit more fluid, Michael’s included.  But, still, he never thought he’d be in this position.  Every time he was able to come home, he’d see Michael and  _every single time_ he’d look at him like he was the whole world.  Eleven years and it still gave him butterflies.  Only those butterflies were being unceremoniously by the jealousy monster and Alex wanted him slain.

Michael was his.  His brain just needed to catch up.

“I-I don’t have a good answer for why, Alex.  I just didn’t know what I was putting myself between,” Maria explained, smiling as the waitress put a glass of water on the table for her.  Alex asked for that mimosa.

“Maybe not the details, but you knew there was still something between us,” Alex pointed out.  She shook her head.

“Barely!  I knew you had a thing in the past and I knew you were feeling hopeful but he kept telling me it was over,” she tried.  Alex took a deep breath as he discounted her words.  They didn’t mean anything.  They were her trying to excuse herself.  She wasn’t  _deliberately_ sounding like an ass.

“Maria, he’d just watched his mother die, found out his brother-in-law was a bad sci-fi villain, and dealt with his actual brother dying.  Not to mention the mental torment that came with his hand being healed on the outside.  You shouldn’t have taken his word.” He knew he sounded demeaning.  He forgot to apologize.

“It’s not like he told me all of that when he came to me, Alex,” Maria sighed, her head falling in her palm.

“But you had to have seen that something was off.”

“He’s not exactly the poster child for happiness, I didn’t think it was anything worse than usual.”

Alex’s leg bounced beneath the table, suddenly deciding that Michael needed some extra loving and caring tonight.  Maria had never been cold, but, God, she was coming off that way.  He couldn’t imagine seeing Michael in a state and just accepting it.  Even when he was pushing him away, he still was haunted by his broken face.  Michael had walls, but at the end of the day, his heart was proudly worn on his sleeve.  The idea of kissing him and starting a relationship with him while he was vulnerable made him queasy.  That wasn’t like Maria.

“I just‒ “

“Why are you acting like this is all my fault?” she asked.  Which was valid.

“It’s not, I’m sorry.  I’ve just already heard his side of things.  I’ve heard a little of yours, I just…” Alex pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of the least offensive way to continue the conversation.

“Here’s that mimosa.  Can I get you guys anything to eat?” He’d never been so thankful to be interrupted.

“I don’t really want anything, do you?” Alex asked.  Maria just shook her head, still staring pointedly at him.  God, why did a fucking boy have to come between them?  If only it was a less important boy.  “We’re good, thanks.”

They were left in an awkward silence that lasted too long for a friendship that was over two decades old.  Fuck, why were they in this mess?

“I just wanna know why you didn’t come to me first,” Alex added softly after downing half of the drink he’d just been given.

Maria avoided eye contact as she said, “I wanted to, I just wanted to make sure he was worth it.  It just happened too fast.  He came to me and I decided he was worth it right then.” Alex shut his eyes, desperately trying to block out that fucking pity party of a night.

“But you still never came to me.  In fact, you  _avoided_  me.  I had to find out by seeing you two making out against his truck a week later. You chose some crush over our friendship which is so fucked,” Alex pointed out.  Maria folded her lips into her mouth, guilt skewing her features.  Alex chugged the rest of the mimosa and flagged the waitress for another.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.  I made a mistake. He was the first decent guy to look my way in forever, so I went for it.  I was hoping he could love me, or that I could love him.  But, even if he could, it couldn’t hold a candle to what you two have.  I’m not a threat, Alex,” she said.  He licked his lips as he absorbed her words.  He couldn’t blame her for feeling positive at the prospect of a relationship with him.  He knew first hand how addicted Michael Guerin could be.  He was hot and charming when he was drunk off his ass, but a sober Michael?  That was more intoxicating than anything he’d ever had.

“I get it.  He’s easy to love.”

“It’s not even just that.  You were gone for almost ten years, Alex.  So was Liz.  I lost my three best friends in the same summer and I never really made anymore.  He was the closest thing I had.  He was there for me, he was a shoulder to cry on.  Even when he’s being a dick, he’s nicer than half the people in this town.  And he started to clean up his act last year, stopped fighting and started being there for me even more and I… I guess it’s my fault that I didn’t notice how him being better magically correlated with when you came home.”

Alex wasn’t entirely sure what closure was supposed to feel like, but he assumed it felt similar to hearing Maria say that.   _That_  made sense.   _That_  he hadn’t considered.  It didn’t really make him feel better, but he was finally hearing something that made the pieces fit together. They were still in the wrong, but Micahel had a way of making him forget they spent so much time apart.  He hadn’t even considered that he spent that time with Maria.  

Finally, an explanation rather than an excuse.

“Thank you,” Alex said, letting out a slow breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding as he reached for the new drink he’d been brought.  He still had shit to think through, but at least he  _got_  it.  “I understand.  He cleverly left out the decade of Michael and Maria time.”

Maria rolled her eyes, but she smiled.  As angry as Alex had been, he still wanted her to be okay and happy.  It’d been a while since she smiled.

“Please, please,  _please_  don’t let me be the reason you don’t work out.  I mean, I’m still working on moving past him, trying to find someone new, but I’m not  _that_  much of a bitch.  You guys are good for each other.  You give him a reason to keep getting better and he makes you so happy.  You deserve that happiness, Alex, you’ve gone too long without,” she promised.  For the first time in a while, she sounded like his best friend again.

“You do too, Maria,” he said.  He meant it.

Eventually, the conversation became lighter and they both actually got food.  It hadn’t occurred to him that he hadn’t eaten since the night before with Michael.  Spending time with Maria, though, was refreshing in a way he hadn’t expected.  He missed having friends that weren’t wrapped up in bullshit.  Well, Maria  _was_  wrapped up in bullshit, but not in alien bullshit or giant government conspiracy bullshit. In fact, it was the most normal bullshit he had going on and for that, he was almost thankful.

By the time he got home, Alex was feeling a whole lot better about things.  He and Maria had talked about the whole Michael situation before, but nothing helped it make sense in his head like this time.  All the puzzle pieces were in place and now all he had to do was accept it before he could put it away and not think about it anymore.  There were no missing pieces to stress over.  He felt a little lighter and a little more ready to try kissing his almost-maybe-boyfriend again.

“Hey,” Alex said, smiling effortlessly as he heard Michael’s heavy breathing on the other side of the phone, “You okay over there?”

“Uh, yeah, Liz’s fuckin’ car broke down a few blocks away from Sanders’.  Just got done pushing it,” Michael said.  Alex could picture him all sweaty with his chest rising and falling wildly.  Yeah, definitely want to try again.

“Why didn’t you just move it with your mind?”

“Uh-huh because that wouldn’t be suspicious at all, would it?” Michael teased.  Maybe Alex was a little tipsy.  There was no other excuse as to why Michael’s heavy breathing had his mind wandering.

“Mmm, you got a point.  Come over tonight?” Alex asked, making a mental note to try to take a nap beforehand so he could sober up.  He wasn’t about to rub it in Michael’s face that he could drink.

“Oh yeah?  You already found a way to fix the problem?” Michael said, a hopeful lilt in his tone that had Alex grinning like an idiot at the ceiling.  Happy Michael was the best Michael.

“I talked to Maria today.  She cleared some stuff up in my head.  I don’t know if it’s all better yet, but… I wanna try if you want to,” Alex told him honestly.  He left what exactly that entailed up in the air.  He’d be happy with a night full of kissing, but a night of  _more_  didn’t sound bad.  Sounded fucking fantastic, actually.  It’d been so long since he slept with anyone.  Embarrassingly, the last person he’d slept with happened to be Michael himself.  God, that was forever ago.

“Uh, yeah, baby, of course, I do.  What time?”

“Just whenever you’re done with work.”

“I’ll be there.”

This had to work.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can think of any tags I'm forgetting, let me know!
> 
> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
